The release of the Pearl
by crazylildepphead
Summary: The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow struggles to release his beloving Pearl when, suddenly a certain young woman walks into his life and everything turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**-F****irst potc fanfic. YAY!Ok so this is going to be multi-chaptered. I think it might seem a little crappy now since it's only the start but I promise it'll get better. Jack also may be a little OOC but well...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice and her mother**

**Chapter 1**

Little Alice Pearce was standing behind a large wooden door from which she could hear her mom ,No1 prostitute in the whole island of Tortuga, screaming with agony as she was pleasing her latest customer. After a few minutes both the man and her mother came out of the room. Alice's curiosity took over as her eye caught a shiny item next to her mother's work-bed , she began walking towards the item and streched her tiny arms to reach it. She made it, she took it in her little hands and examined it. It was breathaking! Tiny but impressive nontheless. It looked like a ruby but far more breathtaking .Theyoung girl suddenly heard her mother's footsteps and quickly hided the item in her pocket before her mother could see it.

...

10 Years Later

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was walking around the streets of Tortuga , bottle of Rum in hand ,looking completely lost and disappointed. He still hadn't figured out a way to release his beloving "Pearl".

After a few minutes he realised his bottle had been empty.

"Why is the Rum always gone?" He asked himself as he was looking around in order to find a pub where he would buy himself another one (or maybe two,three ,five?) bottle of his favorite drink. He ,then, found it. He entered the "Captain's Daughter" and immediantly spotted his former first mate, Josemy Gibbs.

"Mr Gibbs!" He shouted loud enough for the man to hear.

"Jack! Did you have any luck with the Pearl?"The man asked Jack.

"I'm afraid not. We don't have many options left either..."Jack saddly said while waving to the waitress to get him a bottle of rum.

"We can try the goat, we still haven't tried the goat...Don't worry Jack there's still hope." Gibbs tried to confort him

"I shouldn't have left Angelica on that god-for-saken spit of land without learning something about the bloody ritual after all..." He said taking a gulp of his Rum.

Suddenly a loud "thud" and gunshots were heard, the pub's door was fled open and 6 women holding swords and guns stormed into the pub, destroying everything in their way. Then an other young woman entered the pub. Jack examined her with curiosity. She had long brown,curly hair ,that almost reached her waist, and black eyes, she wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest , khakis pants and black knee-high boots. She also wore a big hat.

"Who among you losers is Jack Sparrow?" The young woman yelled.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, miss. And I believe that it's me. At your service." Jack said approaching her.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Captain, also I believe the two of us have a lot to talk about, savvy?"The woman said smirking.

"I'm sorry love ,but you still haven't even told me your name..."Jack said approaching her even more.

"Ahh right, how rude of me ...It's Alice ,Captain Alice Pearce or Captain Alice SPARROW if you prefer...As I said the two of us have a lot to talk about, DAD!"

**-DUHN DUHN DUHN... Poor Jack . If you want this to continue R-E-V-I-E-W !PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack froze at her last words."Dad"?How did that happend?He was always extremely careful with _these _things!

"Hello?Can you hear me?" Alice said waving her hand in front of his face in an attempt to break him from his trans-like state.

Jack didn't respond. Alice sighed inwardly,rolled her eyes and dragged him by the arm in a room .She put him down on a chair and told the ones that were occupying the room to leave them alone.

"How?"Jack muttered, staring off to space.

"I'm sorry,what?"The woman asked him, she really hadn't heard him.

"How?"Jack said again louder.

"And to think I believed you were quite familliar with the process."The girl said sarcastically.

Jack was silent once again.

"Look ,Jack...I'm not here to ask you to be my father, I had a father and he was the best man I've ever met. Unfortunately that great man was recently murdered and my mother decided to tell me the truth about who my _real _father I learned that you are my father I was furious and the first thought that crossed my mind was to kill you . Then I thought back of the stories I've heard about you and thought that you could be...useful!"

"What do ya mean by 'seful luv?"Jack asked confused.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand!"

"No..."

"Just give me your bloody hand!"

Jack slowly layed his hand towards the girl's direction. She took his palm in hers and handed him a small shining item that looked like a ruby. _This looks familliar..._ Jack thought. After a few minutes he recognised it and his eyes widened with realisation.

"Ahh, I see that you know what I'm looking for..." Alice said smirking.

"Where did you find that?"Jack said looking at the girl with disbelief.

"It's a long story...And it's ,also none of your buisness!"The girl spat and then continued. "The way I see it Jack, I have both a ship and a crew and I know what I'm looking for on the other side,you just want to release your ship and rule the seas once again. If you agree to help me by providing me with a small item you posses you will be rewarded too ."

"What can I possibly have that is helpful to you?" Jack asked knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Your compass, Jack..." Alice said looking him straight in the eye.

"And wot's the profit for me luv?"

"I'll show you how to release the Pearl."

Jack's eyes widened at her last statement. How could she possibly know?Then he thought again what the girl was looking for. She was looking for _Redbeard's Treasure!_Jack had been dreaming about finding that treasure since he was a little and had heard plenty of stories from Captain Teague he would have the chance to sail again. He loved Tortuga, yes,but he missed the sea and the feeling of freedom he got every time he took up a new adventure.

"So, what do ya say? Do we have an accord?" Alice said offering her hand for him to shake it.

"I believe we do!"Jack said and shook her hand.

They smiled at each other and left the room together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack,Alice ,Gibbs and the six women that accompanied them were heading to Alice's ship. The great "Calypso's Fury" . Boy , she really loved that ship. Probably because she built it by herself . It took her months of course and many hours of work and sweat. It was very large with blue sails. Now that the Pearl didn't sail the seas "Calypso's Fury", "Queen Anne's Revenge" and the"Flying Dutchman" were the fastest and most powerful ships that sailed the seven seas.

"Here we are!"Alice exclaimed as the other women got on board."Now Jack , it was a pleasure meeting you but I'm afraid it's time for us to take seperate paths, hand me the compass."

"Not so fast luv! I ask permission to came aboard that impressive vechile of yours." Jack said waving his hands in the way only he knows.

"You must be joking!"

"Trust me luv, when I'm joking you'll know it."

"Well even if I wanted to take you with me I couldn't. You see there's a rule that I have regarding my crew."

"And what is that?"

"No men allowed." Alice said giving extra emphasis on the word 'men'.

"What? This can't be possible! If men are not allowed then by whom is your crew consisted of?" Gibbs suddenly said, unable to control himself.

"My crew is only consisted of women. Hard-working and dedicated to their goal ."

"But bringing women at the sea is bad luck!" Gibbs said more shocked than ever.

Jack ,surprisingly, all this time was silent, for the first time he didn't know what to say.

"So hand me the compass, I'll go find Redbeard's Treasure , then I'll come back , return you the compass and tell you what I know about the ritual."

"I don't think so luv, how can I be sure that you will return? I can't risk it...So why don't you make an exception for me and my friend over here, we go to find the Treasure together and then you tell me the ritual?I'm not any man after all... I'm your father!"

Alice thought about it and though she wasn't very fond of the idea , she had no other choice.

"Ahh ,fine! Get on board ,quickly!" The girl said and showed them the way.

_Well ,that's definetely going to be very intresting... _Alice thought and followed them.


End file.
